Indoor Calamity
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Big Time Rush and rainy days simply do not mix. Trying to relieve themselves of their boredom, the boys try to come up with ways to entertain themselves. But as we all know, that will only end up in disaster. *Collab with MikaMikaru :)


**Heyo guys! :D New story here! it's different from what I usually write. Instead of it being angsty like most of my stories, I'm gonna try and add humor to it. :) I'm co-writing it with my best friend (****_MikaMikaru_****). It's a multi-chapter. Hope you guys find it to be funny and enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it. :D**

* * *

One, two, three, four, five...

Bored green eyes stared at the transparent window glass, watching the droplets of water that rolled down its surface only to disappear once they reached the windowsill.

Kendall was seated on the edge of the bright orange couch in the living room of Apartment 2J, knees curled up on top of the soft cushions, hands gripping the windowsill tightly. Every now and then he would let out a sigh of annoyance, but beside that noise, the apartment was pretty much silent.

To his left James was seated. The brunette held his treasured lucky comb in his right hand and his small mirror in the other. His right arm went up and down as the comb was brushed over his already-silky locks. Kendall watched him for a few seconds, wondering how someone could look at themselves for so much time without getting annoyed. He rolled his eyes and sunk back against the couch pillows, closed his eyes and let out a breath of air.

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" he asked aloud and turned to his older friend. James turned to him, right eyebrow raised.

"Tired of what?" James asked, confused and somewhat irritated at the fact that Kendall had disrupted him from his combing.

"That!" Kendall groaned, throwing his hands in the air. "Of looking at yourself for so long; running that thing through your hair."

James shook his head. "It's not like I have something better to do," he pointed out. "Kendall, it's been raining all day long. I don't really have anything else to do. Really, what did you expect? I'm not going to mope around all day long, like you."

"Whatever," the blond muttered. He got up from the couch and stretched his sore limbs. James watched him with curiosity and let his comb and mirror fall on the couch. Kendall turned to him and stared, smirking and shaking his head. "Got tired of looking at yourself, pretty boy?" He grinned.

"Shut it, Squirt."

Kendall's nose twitched and his smirk fell. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't 'Squirt'? I'm Kendall, not Squirt!" With that being said, the dirty blond turned on his heel without looking back at James, who was chuckling lightly.

"Where are you going, Squirt?" James called after him, crossing his arms over his chest while keeping his eyes on Kendall's retreating figure.

"To chill in my room? Duh."

James laughed. "Well, someone is acting a little sassy today," James said loudly. He heard Kendall grunt and mutter something under his breath as he stomped away. He then heard the sound of a door opening and closing shut. Grinning to himself, the brunette walked over to the island with bar stools in the kitchen and took a seat, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in front of him and munching on it quietly.

Meanwhile, Kendall was standing in front of the bedroom door he had just closed, staring at Logan with an amused look on his face. The brunette was lying down on HIS bed, curled up on HIS mattress, covered with HIS fuzzy Spider-Man blanket, with his head on HIS pillow.

"Umm, Logan, why are you in my bed?" the blond questioned the shorter teen, raising an eyebrow in utter confusion. Getting no response from the teenager, Kendall walked forward and sat down on the edge of the bed, slightly dipping the mattress downward with his weight. "Loges, did ya hear me?" he whispered and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact with Logan's shoulder, the brunette let out a high-pitched scream.

Eyes going wide, the blond fell back and landed on the beige carpeted floor with a loud thud. Logan almost immediately realized what he had done and leaned over the bed's edge, stretching a hand out to reach Kendall's hand. The taller boy stared at the outstretched hand as if it was an alien from outer space. It took him a couple of seconds to finally reach forward and take Logan's hand in his own, who then proceeded to pull him back up onto the bed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Logan asked quickly, his hands moving this way and that, trying to see if Kendall had any kind of injury. Kendall lightly pushed Logan away, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"I'm fine, Logan. I think I'm the one who should be asking you that question." Logan shrunk back as his gaze fell to his lap. "Hey, what's the matter?" the boy with bushy eyebrows asked gently, laying a hand on Logan's knee. He realized in that moment that the boy was visibly shaking. How he had not noticed before was a mystery to him.

"I... Umm..."

A loud crash of thunder echoed from somewhere in the distance. While Kendall only flinched at the sound, Logan let out a small yelp, jumping about a foot in the air, only to hide under Kendall's blanket once he fell back on the bed.

"Ahhh, now I know what's wrong." Kendall smiled, scooted closer to Logan and tugged on the blanket so that it was no longer covering his best friend's face. "You scared of the thunder, Logie?" He smirked but frowned when he saw the hurt look on Logan's face. "I'm sorry, Loges. I'm just joking. You don't have to be afraid of the thunder. It won't hurt you."

Logan rolled his eyes and threw a pillow on Kendall's face. "Kendall, I'm not a 5-year-old. Stop talking like you're talking to a hurt puppy."

"Oh, well sorry for trying to be nice and comfort my best friend!" the blond shot back.

Logan laughed, knowing very well that Kendall was just joking around. He stuck his pink tongue out between his lips, making Kendall chuckle. The younger boy mimicked the action, trying not to burst into giggles at the look plastered on Logan's face.

"You're a dork," Logan said as he swung his legs off of the side of the bed and stood on both feet. Kendall watched him with a smile upon his face.

"And you're a wimp who's scared of a little thunder," Kendall shot back. Just seconds later, another boom of thunder sounded and Logan went running back to the bed. He hid behind Kendall, who just snickered and threw his arms in the air with a huff. "Unbelievable. Logan, why would you be scared of a little thunder?" he asked as he tried to pull Logan out from behind him, but it was no use. Logan was holding onto the back of his sweater with both hands with a strong grip.

"Yeah, like hiding behind me will protect you from the thunder's vicious hands." He laughed and shook his head. "Seriously, Logie, sometimes you can be-"

"Such a coward?" Logan cut him off. "I know I can." Logan loosened his hold on Kendall's sweater and laid back on the blond's bed. "I can't help it, okay? It's just the way I am."

Kendall sighed, plopping down beside Logan, his left shoulder bumping against the brunette's right one. "It's not a bad thing to be scared of the thunder. Everyone has a fear of something," he said softly. His head turned to Logan with an apologetic look on his face.

"What are you afraid of? As far as I know, you aren't scared of anything."

Kendall chuckled humorlessly. "No one is fearless, Logan. I'm afraid of... Promise to not tell anyone?" He brought his pinky up, waiting until Logan raised his own and they linked them together.

"Promise," Logan said with a laugh.

"Spiders."

"Huh?" Logan gave Kendall a puzzled look; his left eyebrow rising slightly. "What about spiders?"

"I'm, umm... afraid of spiders," the blond admitted as his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. He shrunk back against the mattress and bit at his bottom lip in embarrassment. "You're probably going to laugh now. I know it's stupid and sounds kind of girly."

"I'm not going to laugh. But how can you be scared of spiders when you like Spider-Man so much?" the brunette questioned. Kendall just shrugged his shoulder and looked away.

"I don't know. I just am, okay?"

Logan smiled. "Okay, I won't laugh. It's not like I'm proud of my fear."

Kendall chuckled at this, but then turned to Logan with a serious look on his face. "Errm, Logan, the fact that you're scared of the thunder does not explain why you're in MY bed..."

"Uhh... How about I fix us up come food?" The shorter boy smiled awkwardly and stood up. Before Kendall could question him any further, Logan had rushed out of the room. The blond laid back own on the bed and exhaled a soft sigh. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of hungry.

He sat up in bed and turned to his closed bedroom window. Even from inside, he could hear the soft pitter-patter of the rain dropping down outside.

The dirty blond swung his legs off of the bed and walked out of the bedroom with a slight smile on his face. Even though it had only been a couple of minutes since Logan had left to make food, he could already smell the aroma of grilled cheese sandwiches coming from the kitchen.

"Kendall!"

Startled, Kendall jumped back as an unknown force collided against him. He grinned and chuckled lightly once he acknowledged the plastic helmet situated on top of soft, black hair. He only knew one person who wore a helmet almost everywhere he went.

Carlos.

"Hey 'Litos," he greeted softly and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, smiling when Carlos' hold on him tightened. However, the smile slowly faltered when the smell of mud reached his nostrils. "Were you outside?" Carlos nodded. "Playing in the mud?" Another nod. "Shower. Now."

"Make me."

By now, Carlos had let go of Kendall. He was standing in front of him, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Oh, I'll make you."

The little Latino turned around in surprise, only to be met by the sight of James. Grinning victoriously, the brunette wrapped his arms around him and dragged him towards the bathroom in the hallway. Then he closed the door and stood in front of it, ready in case Carlos tried to make an escape.

"James! Let me out!" Pounding could be heard from the other side of the door. Kendall laughed and shared a look with James. The older boy just held a finger to his lips and pointed to the door.

"Not until you take a shower. You smell like mud."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect him to smell like daisies or something?" he questioned before making his way over to the kitchen.

"Hey Logie."

Without waiting for a response from Logan, Kendall sat down on one of the barstools in the kitchen, watching the brunette with bored eyes.

"Hey, Kendall," Logan answered without turning around. "You hungry?"

"You bet I am." He grinned. Logan just turned around and placed a loaf of bread in front of Kendall along with some cheese.

"Here's some cheese and bread. Make yourself a sandwich."

Kendall looked back at Logan, mouth hanging open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. The only reason I'm making James and Carlos sandwiches, is because I'm scared they might set the apartment on fire."

"That's totally unfair! Please, Logie?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"Kendall, I think you're old enough to make yourself a sandwich."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about James and Carlos? So are they!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're not?" Kendall retorted. He turned away from Logan and fixed his eyes on his shoes. "You're being unfair. I like the way you make them."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. You act so immature sometimes."

"But you love me, right?"

Without warning, Logan hit Kendall on top of the head, emitting a small yelp from the taller teen. "If I didn't, would I be making you a sandwich when you can clearly make it yourself?"

Kendall smiled. "I guess not."

"There ya go."

A few minutes later, Logan had placed a grilled cheese sandwich in front of Kendall. Carlos and James came sprinting into the room as soon as Logan called them over.

"FOOD!" Carlos threw himself onto the barstool beside Kendall, almost knocking it over. He immediately took a bite out of the sandwich and took a sip of the juice Logan had placed in front of him. "Thamk chu, Wogie."

"Eeew. Carlos, no one wants to see chewed food." James groaned, grabbed his sandwich and went to sit down on the couch in the living room.

"You're such a girl!" Carlos yelled back.

"A girly girl." Kendall laughed along with Carlos.

Logan snorted. "Says the boy who is obsessed with rainbows."

Kendall turned to the brunette with a mad look in his eyes. He placed his sandwich back on his plate and stood up. "You are so dead!"

Commotion filled the room as Kendall launched at Logan and knocked him off of his barstool.

"Whoa! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Carlos yelled with excitement. James was by his side in seconds, chanting along with Carlos.

"Bet you twenty bucks Logan takes the upper hand," Carlos said smugly.

"No way! Kendall will beat him for sure."

"Logan, get off me! You're... hurting me!"

Carlos grinned. "Pay up, pretty boy."

With a huff, James stuffed his hand into his front jeans packet and pulled out two ten dollar bills. "Here you go," he said though clenched teeth, not moving his eyes from Logan and Kendall, where the blond was pinned underneath the brunette. As soon as they were broken apart by the two boys, James hit Kendall on top of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" the boy with bushy eyebrows asked with hurt in his eyes.

"For being too scrawny and weak." With that, the older boy walked away with a snort, leaving Kendall in a confused state and Logan and Carlos with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Poor Kendall. xD Was it funny? I hope so! :D Thanks for reading! Please review! :3**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
